goodgameempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Equipment
Equipment is a very important feature of Goodgame Empire. There exists two different types of equipment available, for either Commanders, or Castellans. They provid e multiple bonuses to your commander. There are 5 different classes of equipment: Helmet, Armor, Weapon, Artifact, and Look. Equipment also comes in 5 different rarities: Ordinary, Rare, Epic, Legendary, and Unique. They have the coloured borders of grey, green, purple, orange, and red respectively. Equipment can also be sold for gold coins in the equipment panel. The sale price is dependent on rarity and rarity alone. Obtaining Equipment Equipment items can be obtained through * attacking Robber Baron Castles (all rarities are possible though not all will give you equipment) * buying from the equipment trader * through special offers * completetion of certain tasks, such as quests etc. It should be noted that no equipment can be obtained by attacking other players. Equipment cannot currently be traded between players. Bonus There is a variety of bonuses available for equipment, the bonus with the highest stat determines the equipment's suffix. For example, if the highest stat on a commander's piece of equipment is "Increases combat strength of Ranged fighters by XX.X%" then the piece of equipment will be called "Rarity type of the Bowman". However in the case of a castellan piece of equipment it will be "Rarity type of Iron Rain". Commander Bonuses The list of bonuses available are as follows. * Increases combat strength of melee fighters by XX. * Increases combat strength of ranged fighters by XX. * Reduces enemy gate protection by XX. * Reduces enemy wall protection by XX. * Reduces enemy moat protection by XX. * Reduces travel costs by XX. * Increases the travel speed of the army by XX. * Increases honor points acquired by XX. * Increases glory points earned by XX. * Increases the fires caused by looting by XX. * Increases the chance of finding strong equipment by XX. * Increases resources plundered by XX. * The army will be detected XX later. * Has a XX chance of destroying enemy buildings when looting. Castellan Bonuses The list of bonuses available for castellan equipment is as follows. * Increases travel speed during conquest by XX. * Reduces the resources lost due to plundering by XX. * Increases combat strength of melee fighters by XX. * Increases the combat strength of ranged fighters by XX. * Increases wall protection by XX. * Detects incoming attacks XX earlier. * Increases moat protection by XX. * Increases gate protection by XX. * Reduces occupation time required during conquest by XX Gems Gems are obtainable through attacking Robber Baron Castles and in the alliance smithy. Gems act like bonuses but need to be socketed. Socketing requires 1000 gold. Once socketed the gem cannot be removed. If a gem is already socketed when a new gem is socket than the new gem replaces the old one and the old gem is lost as there can only be one piece of equipment socketed to each piece of equipment. Gems are levelled between level 1 and 5. Types of gems Commander *Gem of the Fire Strater 1 - 10% chance of 10% more fire damage Castellan *Royal Reinforcements - 1% change of support from 100 kingsguard units in the courtyard. Smithy The smithy is where you are able to forge the items you looted into new items. Only same quality items can be forged together, the type is irrelevant so a player can forge castellan and commander equipment together. At the cost of some gold, a player can either place 3 items into the smithy (irregardless of place in the 6 slots) and produce a new item of the same quality. The player also has the option of forging 6 items into an item of higher quality. The rarity of the item forged is dependent on what is put in and follows the sequence below. Note that a "Unique" rarity item cannot be forged and must be obtained via events. Sale Prices Equipment items can be exchanged for coins in the smithy. The price fetched for the sale of an item is determined by its rarity. The prices range from 25 to 25,000 gold coins. The prices are as follows: * Ordinary - 25 gold coins * Rare - 250 gold coins * Epic - 1000 gold coins * Legendary - 6000 gold coins * Unique - 25,000 gold coins